Quarantine Regen
Quarantine Regen (formerly known as just Quarantine) is Combat Arms' 8th Game Mode. It was introduced in the 07-28-09 Patch. Overview As the name implies, a group of players have been quarantined within an alternate version of a map. To make matters worse, several amongst you have been unknowingly Infected. Your mission is simple: is to "Quarantine" the area, making sure The Infection does not spread outside of the area. The human team will attempt to take down the Infected while staying alive, as the latter tries to eradicate any survivors, infecting them and bolstering their ranks. Players are expected to use their skills, dexterity, and knowledge of the terrain to combat Infected, while working together as a team. Quarantine Regen's style of gaming resembles that of many other games, such as Halo 3's 'Infection Mode'. It also retains gameplay traits from the Left 4 Dead series, while maintaining a similar eerie immersion of Call of Duty: World at War's Nazi Zombie '''mode. Gameplay '''Pre-game: There is a period of 20 seconds of which the humans can prepare for the Host Infected to be chosen. Actual game: After the 20 seconds are over, 2-3 humans will be chosen to become Host Infected, depending on the amount of players currently in the round. If there are less than 12, there will only be two Infected. If there are more than 12 players, then it will be 3. Rounds There are 3 ways that a round can end. *1 : The Infected are all destroyed. (20 points to every Survivor, -1 for every Infected) *2 : Time runs out. (20 points to every Survivor, 0 for every Infected) *3 : Everyone has died/become Infected. (3 points every remaining Infected) Note that you must still be "alive" by the end of a round in order to gain any points. So if you're aiming to get EXP, then suicide is highly discouraged in Quarantine Regen. Rules In order for an Infection to infect a human, they must melee attack them once. The Infected can be knocked back with gunfire, only immobile when crouched. This advantage can help keep the Infected at bay, and can be used to knock them off high ground if needed. The Infected can also heal, so as long as they have 1 HP remaining, they can hide somewhere and slowly regain their health. The Infected will regain 10% of their original health every 3 seconds when immobile, anything done to the Infected will cause them to stop regenerating health. In Overdose, there are two "Safe Rooms" that the humans can enter at the 1-minute mark (0:58). The Safe Rooms can be useful in order to hold out against the Infected, if players can time it correctly. However, no Safe Room is perfect; as they can eventually be breached. It is recommended that you stay on guard and keep away from any openings at all times to ensure that you don't get Infected, especially around thin walls, windows, and other open areas. Objectives *The primary goal of the Infected is to take out every single surviving Mercenary, the Host Infected are to pass on their virus to other players; ensuring their strength in numbers. The Infected must then work together to try and kill all of the survivors. As long as a Human dies, the Infected will achieve their goal. Surviving the duration of the round isn't required, but it will give you more points. *The primary goal of the Survivors is completely wiping out the Infected, attempting to regroup or isolate themselves after the Hosts are chosen. From there, they must work together or hold out while taking out any Infected personnel one-by-one. Contrary to popular belief, surviving the duration of the round is NOT the point of the game. It is completely optional, and the only reason for doing so is to gain more points. (If you haven't noticed, players with more Infected kills will easily outclass those who have survived more rounds in ranking) The Infected Unlike the Infected from Fireteam, these Infected are much more agile and deadly, being able to spread The Infection in one hit. The Infected *are immune to poison/toxicity *are immune to water/drowning damage *are immune to height damage/falling. *are immune to flashes/bright lights. *are immune to nutshots. *are rather resistant to headshots. (They'll still do extra damage, but they are far from a 1-hit Kill.) *are highly resistant to bullet damage. (Bullet resistance once ranged from near-immunity (0-4 max), to the current maximum (6-15) after a series of patches). #This doesn't mean they can't be killed by bullets, it means it will take a long time to do so. Most bullets do only one damage to an Infected. *Are immune to attacks from other Infected. (Rec Rules is the only exception) *Are moderately resistant to melee damage (Though melee damage is extremely discouraged, as human players can easily become Infected) *Are barely resistant to explosives and fire damage (These weapons are some of the most efficient methods of destroying the Infected) *Can travel at an extremely fast pace (Equal to Viper and the Light Vest/Military Bandana combination) *Have 1.5x the stamina of a normal human. (3.5x for a Host Infected) *Can regenerate HP. (After 3 seconds devoid of movement, every second after that period will regain 10% of an Infected's original health.) Health *Have HP depending on the Vest worn, as well as the type of Infection: #Light Vest- 225 HP for Host Infection and 150 HP for Viral Infection #Recon Vest- 225 HP for Host Infection and 150 HP for Viral Infection #Tactical Vest - 275 HP for Host Infection and 175 HP for Viral Infection. #Medium Vest- 300 HP for Host Infection and 200 HP for Viral Infection. #Assault Vest- 350 HP for Host Infection and 235 HP for Viral Infection #Balanced Vest- 350 HP for Host Infection, and 235 HP for Viral Infection. #Heavy Vest- 375 HP for Host Infection and 250 HP for Viral Infection. #Tanker Vest- 375 for Host infection and 275 for Viral Infection #Commando Vest- 400 HP for Host Infection and 270 HP for Viral Infection. *Due to the 2/3/10 update, the numbers had been changed due to the re-release of Quarantine as Quarantine Regen. They used to be much higher. Maps Currently, the Infection has spread to: #Overdose (Default map) #Two Towers #Showdown #Warhead #Junk Flea #Kill Creek #Ghost Town Nexon may continue to randomly add Quarantine to certain maps that currently exist or even design maps specifically for Quarantine. Map Changes (Varies from Map to Map.) All "Quarantined" maps will have changes from their original layouts to readjust to the gameplay mode. So basically every map will be different from what it normally is like. There is no perfect "safe spot" in any map. Glitchers/Hackers/Power levelers may seem to have a ;better chance at surviving, but it is far from being guaranteed. Anyone (even hackers) can still be easily Infected if they are neglectful. * Overdose - In Overdose, the "safe doors" at Alpha and Bravo open only after the 1-minute mark is reached. They can also be locked and partially destroyed. The ladder near the lab has been removed, and there is an operating table within the lab. *Two Towers - Two Towers now takes place in the late afternoon, where the sky is reddish-orange in color. The bottom portion of ladders into the two towers are removed so the towers are rendered useless. The large doors in Bravo base are now covered in blood. There is also a cloud of toxic gas under the building, coupled with a wooden plank at the first level which allows quicker access to both sides. There are also fishing nets which can be used to climb in and out of water. Both the Infected AND humans can use them. *Showdown - Showdown continues to take place at night. The map has now been cut off from the surrounding city; mostly by a blockade of wrecked cars and debris nearby. It now has overhangs on the buildings on which players can team up and combat the Infected. A large truck is now also present in the middle of the map, right next to a number of boxes. The boxes on the truck can be used to access higher areas within the map. The new overhangs can be ideal for staging group efforts, as they provide great visibility over the area to spot and hold back the Infected. They are also hard (but not impossible) to reach. *Warhead - Warhead now takes place directly at night. The sewer canal system has been opened, and the entire channel is now flooded with toxic water. Toxic gas also hovers over the water. The wooden bridge between Alpha and Bravo has partially collapsed in the middle, and Alpha's bath and locker room have now been blocked by fallen lockers. There is also a special explosive barrel that will ignite before exploding. It can inflict at least 500 damage to the Infected, and the blast cannot be tanked or evaded directly. The field area beside Alpha's spawn point and the area across the sewer opening are now accessible. Two dumpsters and a metal crate are also accessible, providing a hiding spot for human players to hide in. *Junk Flea - Junk Flea now takes place during the late afternoon. The stairs that lead up to the center walkway are now gone, so it can no longer be easily accessed. There are crates strewn everywhere; the majority of which are strewn closely around the walkway. Several of the crates also stack up, allowing players to get on top of the walkway and fend off the Infected. The wooden platform area near Alpha base is now halved. *Kill Creek - Kill Creek now takes place in the late afternoon. There is a large truck on the lower bridge, with graffiti written all over it. It will block off most easy access to either sides of the map. The train's roof can now be accessed, either by climbing a partially-broken ladder near Alpha's spawn, or entering the center compartment and jumping on some crates to reach the top. *Ghost Town now takes place in the late afternoon. The walkway to the roof is gone and in its place is a crate in which you can jump on and across the gap. A ledge also appears nearby Alpha. Strategies Main Article: Overdose/Strategies Map Strategies (The Specifics) Main Article: Overdose/Map Strategies Exploits Main Article: Overdose/Exploits Trivia *Currently, the only Safe Rooms in the whole game exist within Overdose. No other map currently shares this unique trait. *Currently, Quarantine is the only game mode that orders every player oppositely; Players who arrive first are pushed to the back of the scoreboard, while newcomers stay in front. *An interesting fact about Quarantine is that if all the humans (or all but one) "somehow" die before the Host Countdown is completed, the Humans automatically "win" the round. *Also, if all the people that were going to be "chosen" as hosts are kicked or leave the game, the round will instantly end and the Humans will win the round. *The Infected can only "instantly" Infect other players in Quarantine. They are also much more mobile and powerful than they usually are outside of the game. *The Infected will cough in the toxic gas, but it doesn't hurt them. They also can swim, though other players cannot. *As of late, many people use Quarantine as a good hacking opportunity because they can get massive kill amounts without any downsides. However, playing Quarantine will affect your K/D. However, every suicide or Infected death will NOT count. *Because of the massive OPK and other hack riots, there is currently NO high score for users who are skilled at Infecting on the CA Website. *In "Quarantined" maps, you can hear other player's gunshots and ricochets from far away, when you usually can't in other Game Modes. Due to either Quarantine itself, or the lack of constant gunfire, "super-sonic" hearing is possible for the Infected as well as the Humans, especially in Overdose. *Meanwhile, the traits of the Infected of Quarantine close resemble certain Special Infected from the game Left 4 Dead (L4D). They include the glowing eyes of the Witch, the pus-filled appendages of a Boomer, the knobby hands and raspy pant of a Smoker, and the crouch of a Hunter. Like the L4D Infected, the CA Infected also sprint towards their enemies within Quarantine. Meanwhile, the Tier 2 Infected in Cabin Fever also resemble the Special Infected, with the Mauler as the "Common Infected", the Charger as a "Boomer"-sort of enemy, the Witch as...the "Witch", and the Enforcer as a makeshift "Tank". *The Infected are also able to use the V,B and N functions. However when used, the commands will come out as unintelligible growls instead of words. Each category of the radio messages makes a different sound. The sounds also differ on what you say, what type of Infected you are, and whether you are a Male or Female Infected. *When areas of deep water were first introduced in Quarantine, a glitch known as the "Super Jump" could be performed. An Infected looks down while in the water and jumps, sometimes resulting in a high backwards jump capable of sending it well into the air . It is now patched as of the 3-9-09 patch. *Just like Fireteam, during every Quarantine match, there is actually music playing in the background. The music is at its loudest at the beginning of the round, and at the countdown at each rounds' end. The track played is called "Zombie Ambiance" (found in CA's BGM folder.) *Nexon had originally released only Overdose as a map to play Quarantine. In the trailer, however, Viper and Scorpion are planting a Bomb in the Snow Valley Control room. From there, they begin to fend off the Infected in Death Room, which led to the possibility that it may become possible to play Quarantine in already-existing maps as well. This was proven true after Nexon re-released Showdown and Two Towers as the first new Quarantine maps. However, Nexon STILL hasn't released either Snow Valley OR Death Room as playable Quarantine maps. *During the initial release of Quarantine, the whole game was customized to promote the new Game Mode. #The web site's navigation bar was changed in order to feature veins of red. #The log-in screen had been changed to a promotional image. Many Quarantine images are still used today. #The "O" in "Combat Arms" had an Infected in it surrounded by an Infected's reticule. #Last but not least, the CA Loading Screen (with the sprinting soldier) had been replaced by a lumbering Infected, which could also jump when spacebar was pressed. *One swipe from an Infected's claws will inflict around 300 damage. This has been proven repeatedly, since any Infected can destroy barrels, crates, barriers, several traps, and even other Infected in just one hit. #As such, no player ;is safe from the Infection since they all have a maximum of 100 HP. #In some rare cases, players that lag or have an HP exploit can be "immune" to Infection because their HP meter is bugged or cannot be fully loaded. (See HP Lock.) #Likewise, the Infected are also capable of resisting the damage of OTHER Infected easily, and it will take several swipes before one Infected can kill another. *Due to the obsession of Quarantine, many clans are formed, and many characters are just based on playing Quarantine only. *With the new patch, 07-28-11, Quarantine experience per game has been enchanced +400%. Media 300px Quarantine Mode Trailer Category:Game Modes Category:PvP Category:Infected